1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling lighting apparatus which is provided at a ceiling of an aircraft to illuminate a cabin.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ceiling light which illuminates a cabin of an aircraft is provided at a ceiling of the cabin (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-140264). The ceiling light is provided in a support member located at the ceiling of the cabin, or on a ceiling panel provided in the support member.
When the ceiling light is replaced, the light is removed from the ceiling panel in a case in which the light is provided on the ceiling panel. Alternatively, in a case in which the light is provided in the support member, the light is removed from the support member after removing the ceiling panel.
In any cases, the light replacement work is performed in a high place. Thus, the work is difficult to perform, and there is room for improvement in ease of maintenance work.
Also, when the ceiling panel is removed, a space for placing the large ceiling panel needs to be secured.
In view of the above points, an object of the present invention is to provide a ceiling lighting apparatus of an aircraft which can improve maintainability.